Hime High School: Opening the Door
by Rello
Summary: Going to a new school might not be the best thing for Ed, his first day's left him uncounsious, bullied, and injured. Not only that but Envy's taken a dark interest in him. Ed's luck seems pretty bad.  EnvyXEd   Many more chapters to come with reviews!
1. Chapter 1: Falling for you

**Hime High School**

* * *

_**EdXEnvy**_

Yaoi, violence, semi-torture, rape, romance, angsty, and more to come.

* * *

**_Junk Box:_**

This is my first fan fiction, be nice, if there's any mistakes I apologise, GAH!

**_AND_**

REVIEW:D

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**Falling for you **_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A New school, a BIG new school, it had two small sized buildings either side of it, well.. They where small compared to the school, which had many trees' separating them from each either, one could only imagine what was hiding behind the three buildings.

The amount of people walking towards the front entrance was a little surprising since more then half the kids at the school where in the dorms, which Ed could not find.

After a few minutes of complete and utter confusion of his where-about, he got a little direction and was pointed to the building on the right, (Feeling like an idiot after, realizing how close it was.) that was supposedly the male dorm next to the large school, finding himself taking a peaceful path surrounded by several trees and flowers, the morning sun peering through the trees.

As quickly as it came the path of peace was interrupted by shouting of teens of a dozen different ages, suddenly Ed stepped back a bit at the greeting by several much older looking guys, looking down with smirks of dark ideas focused on the small blond, "Ugh…Is this the way to boy's dorm…maybe?" Ed asked, surprised at his hesitant question, "New kid, aye?" the black haired teen asked, his smirk growing wider, "Yeah, what's it to 'ya?" The blond buttered out.

The teen on the left looked rather scrawny, he had light short brown hair, plain white sleeveless shirt and jeans. The long black-haired teen was obviously the leader, he looked a bit nerdy, but he also looked pretty strong. It was the last guy on the right that really stood out, normal dark brown hair and a tanned skin, but his body, it was very muscular from how old he appeared to be.

Ed gained a little bit of confidents in his breath, but not nearly enough to make the surrounding teens flinch, just make them slightly more used to the idea of the things lying in there heads, "Well…since your new, that gives free access cards to, well…"

He glided his eyes at the black hair, who seemed to be the leader, the black hair finishing the light brown haired bullies sentence, "Beat you to a living pulp, or, the much less painful way, give us all your cash shorty, So which one, eh?" The very muscular teen, crunched his knuckles as did the short brown haired boy on the other side of the pack leader. (Though he looked stupid in his attempts to look tough…)

Screaming out quickly Ed leaned up with narrowed eyes, "DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" Ed was scared, but wasn't about to give in, _DAMN IT! _Ed thought, obviously not liking the sound of either of the ideas, and his out burst which _kinda _gave the conclusion of, 'No' to both of the black haired teens 'suggestions'

Nodding his head the blacked hair leader stood back, still keeping an eye on the small frame in front of him, "Beat him." both males took a step forward, ready for a good hard beat-down, then out of the blue the blond made a desperate attempt to escape, with wide eyes Ed swerved round, quite quickly at that, to the right of the much bigger guy.

Without thought of being slower then the rest, and being caught of guard Ed ran round him successfully, bolting his way out from the path onto an small open filed that connected to the male dorm entrance, several people cocked there heads to see the blond.

Ed was running quicker then anyone would have expected him to, although he was a little short, he was still in a top physical condition. Turning round to see if the three teens where following him, he was very annoyed to see, they where.

Closing his eyes Ed tried to run quicker, but was slammed in to a full stop as he collided with a very down-right evil looking guy.

Long and loose black-ivy dyed hair, Black combats with a black tank top to match, surfer style necklace and a few bracelets, with what appeared to be navy converse shoes, with a few odd badges on it.

Ed managed to swerve himself round to stop the opposite person from being injured, (with a few people noticing thought of him as a little heroic at the least.) so he had the full weight of the greenish black haired teen on top of him. Ed rested his hands on top his head, it was throbbing like crazy, but then, it was just.. numb.

Ed blushed intensely feeling the pressure of this person on him, "A- are you, ok?" Ed muttered feeling a little dizzy for some odd reason, as he just managed to work out the wide grin on the dark person's face, though nothing else, "I'm great… but you don't seem to be, shorty." Ed could hardly even squeeze a word from his mouth, let alone shout, "I'm…Not shor-…" Ed whispered through wheezing lips, as his eyes where screaming out to his aching mind to close.

"Hey Shorty?" Envy spoke in a little out of concern, "Wake up!" someone shouted from the crowd, "You _CAN'T_ FALL ASLEEP!" another voice screamed, several people, including envy, noticed the small boy's hair was now twinkling with crimson blood, "I…Can't d-…" Ed really was prying his body to stay awake, now realizing from the sticky liquid meshing into the grass, and his now blood smeared hand falling down onto the grass from him mind giving up on his body, he seemed to have hit his head on a rock while falling.

A large crowd formed around Envy and the quickly falling unconscious Ed, too a few female passers by, they looked adorable, but that thought was shunned with shock and fear at Ed's bleeding head.

Quickly, Envy was easy to see that it wasn't just a small knock on the noggin (British word for 'Head' heh…), as he stood up taking Ed into his arms, cradling him quickly and running to the boys medical room, shoving people out the way in his fast pace, Envy didn't looked shock but a small bit of worry could be shown, which surprised _A lot_ of boys as he ran furiously with the helpless blond, the three bullies where no where to be seen, and luckily for them no one had noticed them before the incident.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Envy had lost his worry, and had a meek and mellow look on his face to cover it up, (weird for Envy, Aye?) he was sitting in the wooden chair outside the small medical room, not able to see the blond since he'd dropped him off, and waited outside, "Hey Envy, why you waiting out 'ere? That kid in there?" Barry looked at Envy with a bored and confused look, "Ugh…nothing really, just this…" Envy raised up a piece of paper with several words that made perfect sense to all the people living in dorms, ' _first floor 43a, second corridor near the washroom. Good luck Ed!' _Pinned open eyes glanced at the piece of paper, with a small smear of blood on it, obviously recently belonging to Ed, "HAH! That poor bastard!"

Barry screamed, only to be shh'ed by the boy's dorm medical nurse as she quickly opened the door and glanced the stare of pure _hate _at him, "Ah, Sorry Mrs." He rubbed he back of his head in fake embarrassment, looking back at Envy as the Medical room door closed, "That poor soul is your roommate? I hope he's deaf, and, or blind, both would work to his advantage knowing what you do on weekends! HAH!" Barry exclaimed once again, to have a foot slammed into his ankle, flinging him hard to the ground, Envy smirked at the groaning classmate.

"Medical rooms right there, I don't have a problem beating you, I don't think the nurse would mind either." Envy's smirk grew wider, and Barry was quickly to scamper away in fear and pain, "eh…whatever." Barry whispered trying his best to crawl from the human demon, or devil more like.

Envy slumped back in his chair, lazily, he didn't mention it but he also felt guilty for reasons unknown to even him, _What's with this damn kid?_ he thought to himself, he was even getting frustrated about why he cared so much if the blond was alright, and from how long he was in the medical room for, and not being rushed to hospital, he seemed to be.

After he went through nearly everything that seemed more or less interesting he'd thought about the blond once more, _Now that I think about it, that damn shorty was kinda cute. Never seen a English guy like that before. _(Ok. Ed, might not be English but I'm just going on looks and my imagination , so shut it, HE'S BRITISH NOW! JUSTLIKE ME , AHA!)

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was 2nd period now, Envy was still sitting there, now lying down on both of the visiting chairs, sighing loudly to let the sleeping boy know he was bored, and becoming very inpatient, the boy's medical nurse had been gone for a bit, and gave a stern, "You better not be in there when I come back." although she felt a little less then confident at the dominate looking teen.

"Fuck it." Envy whispered, standing up quickly and bringinh up a smirk of mischievous on his handsome face, Envy didn't bother with the stealthy approach and just flicked the door open, only to have his own heart skip a beat at the boy, "damn…"He whispered the smirk on his face, becoming a little bigger as his teeth clenched together, now visible.

Ed had a light bandage around his forehead that went right round his head to the cut, but was mostly covered up by his now sun reflecting gold loose locks, spread on his face and shoulders. Ed only had the cover loosely on him, and the sunlight on his face made him glow with so much beauty, his body was curled up innocently, his hands spread slightly just away from his face, Ed's chest naked, showing his well shaped and muscular body, the sunlight hiding any imperfections that may have been there.

Envy took a step forward, and put his hand in the sunlight, shielding the blond's closed eyes, "Damn, your cute." Envy whispered through smirking lips, as his hands lowered slightly and caressed the blond's cheek, being followed by Envy's face moving down to the helpless teen, the long raven-like ivy hair stroking Ed's face, Envy took a whiff of Ed's sent, that masked over the anti-septic and other medical products, "You smell good too Chibi…"

Envy didn't move, his heart was pounding at the thought of lowering his body down and taking advantage of this obviously virgin platinum haired angel (Well, he is glowing, so why not?) his hands that where unconsciously creeping up to the now, Not-so-asleep Ed, having made other plans.

Caught gently by the weak blond, the dark teen's hand was stopped, and a sweet (Not intentionally.) confused whisper crawled from his lips, "W- where am…I?" Envy grabbed the Chibi's hand back, _a lot _stronger then Ed's grasp could have hoped to be, "Med room, you've been out-cold for about an hour or two.." Envy raised his head, obviously a little annoyed his fun ended so quickly, Envy grinned as the delirious and confused Ed looking up at him, blushing a little from how recently he was just an inch away from him.

"How are you feeling squirt?" Envy waved his hand slightly, being over-dramatic and not to look serious at all, "I…Um, better.. I guess." raising his body up Ed trembled lightly, the small boy raising up and sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his forehead, "My…head hurts like hell, W- what happened?" Envy cocked an eye-brow, _memory loss eh? _he thought, "You hit you head, you where quite the-"

An idea popped in Envy's head, his eyes widening to it as well as a large, and oh-so evil smirk, "we where just having a little fun when we where holding each other lovingly in the the sunlight, don't you remember Chibi? You wouldn't let go so we tripped over, I was on top of you, pressing hard aganit-"Ed was blushing with such intensely it was a little shocking, and his eyes pinned to the limit, Envy's eyes narrowed as a painful glare appeared and was taken away from the adorable blond to the nurse behind him, "I don't think that's the most truthful of statements Mr. Envy…"She tutted and sighed, pulling Envy out, leaving the _extremely _confused and dizzy Ed by himself for a small period of time.

"Envy, I need you to do a favour, it's been requested by the principal, but I don't think you'll be up to he task…or the best candidate, but, I have to ask anyway…" she looked him intensely in the eyes, sounding quite serious, Envy looked down at her in boredom, confusion and a little bit of annoyance, _What the hell could that old fag want with me?_

"It concerns Ed, I believe you met him." she whispered and pointed to the medical room, knowing he wouldn't be so shallow hearted at her statement, but a little excited, and Envy was, _VERY _excited.

* * *

**Jae: **First chapter finished! (Looks sly and and eats ramen, Naruto-style) O w O 

**Sarah: **You still have like, (Counts fingers) Two dozen more to do, and they all have to be longer senpai! 10,000 words EACH!!! D:

**Jae:** (Pouts) Your so mean to me Sarah-chan... D; (Hides in the corner drawing EnvyXEd chibis)

**Sarah:** (Teeth twinkle and thumbs up) Next chapter... **_'The luckless prodigy' _**and don't forget to review:3**_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2: The luckless prodigy

**_Disclamier: DON'T OWN IT! _**

**_Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, Language, violence, Rape ya'know classic stuff..._**

**_ Junk Box: Review! Tell your friends! The more support the quicker the next chapter will pop up:D  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter two:_**

**_The luckless prodigy_**

Envy spread his body on a chair in the principals office, annoyed for having to wait after being called, '_If what the pissy nurse said was true…there might just be something worth getting up in the morning for after all…'_ Envy sighed and slumped down the chair, almost completely slid of it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Envy, I was just trying to sought out the situation with Ed." He spoke calmly, entering the room holding a few papers. Not taken by the way Envy looked, or his presence, probably from seeing Envy in his office dozens of times already, Envy respected the man, slightly.

The ivy haired teen's eyebrows rose as did his lips open with a following grin, "So, what's the deal with me having to look after the brat? Doesn't anyone know him at all?" Envy sighed once again, being over dramatic and playing it of like he didn't want to have control over Ed… he was using everyone like puppets.

* * *

**_30 minutes ago, outside the medical room.  
_**

* * *

****

_"Your see Envy, we can't seem to be able to contact anyone at home, and the school TA's are all busy with other pupils, so the principal thought, considering you being his roommate, you could look after him for a small period of time?" She sighed at the pissed off teen, "And…we will reward you for your troubles… considering you don't let him out of your sight." She sighed once again, feeling very annoyed at the disrespectful brat, "You will revive no detentions, or punishments of the sought.. for two whole grades."_

_Envy grinned wildly, quickly he preyed his lips down, pouting slightly and frowning, he was just faking it to get more out the situation and.. it worked!" I guess I could take time from my busy day to make sure the brat is alright…though my homework will have to feel the full fledge of pain to-"Envy grinned and the frustrated nurse, her twitching lip made it obvious she was aggravated._

_She interrupted him," I'm guessing that's a yes…? Ok, well.. go up to the principal's office, he'll be waiting, you just need to fill in a few forms…nothing much…even for you." she mumbled, "Mrrrrrrrs? What's so bad with the shorty that someone has to look after him anyway?" Envy spat, still grinning with vitality, "Just memory loss from what it appears, But it's ruled that if any medical staff think that a child may not be able to look after himself as well as he could before an injury, he's aloud to have a helping hand, but in this case I'm rather enforcing it."_

_Envy gave a small chuckle and turned round, strutting away with a sly look, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I'm not promising to be the best carer in the world, Senpai.." He laughed even louder, vanishing around the corridor, leaving the very unhappy nurse, "I feel almost criminal leaving that boy with Envy.." she whispered, then opening the medical room door, entering with a smile._

_**

* * *

Back in the principal's office.

* * *

**_

Envy was leaning back with his hands on his hips, "yeah, yeah, babysitting. Don't know why your making such a big deal about him anyway, he seems alright to me." The ivy haired teen ungracefully leaned forward and back in front of the office desk, trying to pass the time, "Yes.. well Envy, we'll let the school doctor be the judge of that." principal Mustang sighed, "Well, it seems that period three is almost over, and…" The principal muttered under his breath_, 'This isn't going to help me getting promoted..', _"I don't see why you can't skip it, considering you show Mr. Elric to his room?" Mustang sighed once again, looking down at his desk, arms crossed, he sat down in his chair.

Envy had a _very_ large grin, '_Are all these people such fucking push-overs?'_, he thought almost laughing out the sudden kind-hearted Mustang, "Whatever Roy…" Envy turned round and trotted towards the door, his hand on his hip as the other sarcastically waved goodbye, "See 'ya then." Suddenly Roy's voice gave a stern and serious word out, "Envy, don't do anything stupid… he's a good kid, Oh and by the way.." The black haired principal smirked and leaned on the palm of his hand, "..He's in your class."

Envy's head turned round in confusion, "But he's at least 14-15 isn't he?" losing his smirk Envy leaned into his hand-on-hip pose, "Yes, He's 15...In the senior year, quite the prodigy really." Roy nodded his head slightly smiling at Envy's eye widening expression, " Your kidding.. "Envy muttered, sighing heavily and leaving the room with a slouched back.

_''The kid's a fucking book worm too? I'm gonna have to be more of a bodyguard then babysitter for that little blond…' _Making his way back to the medical room he stepped round the corner to see a sleeping blond on the visitor chair, almost falling off.

Smirking Envy peered over, his shadow consuming the prodigy's body, putting a hand on Ed's head, he bent down in front of the small boy pushing on his chest slightly, Ed's body did whatever Envy's hands wanted him too. Kneeling down in front of Ed he put his thumbs together and made an arch, positioning Ed _just _right for his prank, bringing Ed forward a little of the chair, Envy raised up a little and smirked, "Perfect…"

Two slender fingers pinched together on Ed's thigh causing him to jump up slightly, his body the instantly slipping of the chair and legs slipping under the chair, Ed's screaming lips fell Envy's pecked ones, "WH-!?" Ed's lips collided with Envy's, filled with all the strength of the smaller teens weight, still falling his hands fell to Envy's shoulders, his body following as it pushed into Envys,

_'Soft…' _Envy's smirk was so big it consumed his whole face, though Edward wasn't so delighted…

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Ed screamed, peeling to the side and standing up, his face burning like the sun, his finger pointed at Envy like he had stolen something…Little did Envy know, he had. "It's just a little fun Chibi…" Envy shrugged to acting cool, but his humours side got the best of him when he burst out laughing at Ed's face, wriggling around the floor and hitting it from his lack of air.

"Chi- what?" Ed's eyebrow raised, "Is that some kind of stupid nickname?!" Ed screamed, his face darkening in hatred of this person. There was hardly one stern word in Envy's reply, only the increased chuckle of Envy and a slight, "It- M- mean s- S.. Small and C- cute. Ha-!" escaping from Envy's lungs of eternal chuckle. Clenching his hands Ed was beginning to _really_ loose his patients, which he failed to have much of even in normal situations, Envy clamed down slightly and finished his sentacne , "Though in your case it just means small!" Envy replied sarcastically, the villainess teen continuing to laugh hectically.

Sighing deeply, Ed turned round to hide his crimson blushed face also giving a wave of his hand, "well…I have to wait for some guy called Envy…so if you wouldn't mind, could you piss off?" Ed uttered, not noticing that his predator had stopped laughing completely and was now in a lustful glare of evil, his teeth visible in the grin.

Rolling onto his stomach Envy rested his chin on the palm of his hand, "Hello there I'm Envy!" He grinned, and gave a wave as Ed turned round with a _'Is this guy retarded?' _look on his face, "You Can't be serious…? Are you that stupid to think I would believe you?" Ed sighed and shrugged, hair lingering in his face as he looked at the ground. Suddenly a card with a picture of Envy and blurring writing (from how close the card was to his eyes) was shoved into Ed's face, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FO-"

Ed looked at the name 'Envy' on the card and 'Driving licence' sinking to the floor with it in his hands, "No…fucking…way…" He stared at it with a twitch in his lip as he looked up at Envy from the floor. "Way…" Envy whispered leaning down with his hand on his hip.

****

* * *

**_20 minutes later - Ground floor, on the way to room 43a._**

* * *

****

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT!?" Ed screamed, leaning on the wall and sliding down to the floor, "You could try to help…" Glaring at Envy. The blond sighed once again and shook his head, scratching his forehead. Looking up he saw two people walk from behind him from nowhere, "What the-?" he turned round to see a stairway next to him, Ed looked up at Envy who was trying not to laugh the whole time, "I hate you…" Ed muttered Getting up and stomping up the stairs.

_'Man this guy is annoying I swear he's making me dizzy…'_ Ed _was_ feeling dizzy but it wasn't Envy's doing. Stumbling Ed put his hands on a step and steadied himself, his eyes widening as his body swayed.

****

* * *

**_37 minutes ago - Medical room_**

* * *

****

_"Make sure you avoid any means of stress Edward, or you might faint again. Ok?" the docotor said smiling as he tapped a small cut on Ed's knee with some wet cotton wool._

_"Sure thing Sir…Shouldn't be that hard."_

* * *

Ed's vision blurred as he fell to his knees and gulped, Envy popped up beside him, pulling Ed's head up as he put two fingers under his chin, "Hey Ed 'you ok?" Envy smirked as his victim fell unconscious, "Man your such a pain shorty…" Picking Edward up in his arms bridal-style Envy easily walked up the stairs, right then and there the bell for lunch had gone and a few people had wondered of to find Envy, him being one of the most popular people in the whole school and all.

* * *

"Envy!" a voice screamed out from the several people, "What's with the kid? Hey, is he.. Sleeping?" scrambles of voices where attacking Envy, and in his head he was determined to ignore hem, '_shut up.'. "_ENVY!" '_shut..uuppp..' _" Hey, ENVY!" '_shhuuuuttt uppp!' _"Envy!" '_Argh!' _"**SHUT UP AND PISS OFF!**" Envy shouted, giving a glare to everyone surrounding him. Everyone stood there for a second and looked at each other, feeling ignored and embarrassed from his outburst

"Finally.. " Envy had at last made it to his room and was feeling the full effect of hunger, but he wasn't going anywhere until his toy had awoke. Lying the small boy down on his sheet less bed, he looked round to see his blond's suitcase already in the room, "Time for a inspection.." Envy whispered grinning at the old leather suitcase as he plucked the latches open.

"Crap.." Envy flung away a pair of dark blue jeans, "Shit.." A plain white shirt flew to the ground, "worthless.." A pair of formal black leather shoes flop to the floor, "Bor-" the wild-haired boys eye caught the sight of something, it was burnt, old and a little cracked. A picture frame with a photo of Ed and some other similar looking boy next to him, "Who the hell is that?" Envy spat, looking down and sighing at how boring every think in Ed's suitcase was he noticed another thing that looked a little strange.

"A…Pocket watch?" Envy opened it, and realized it wasn't ticking. Peering to the side of the watch he looked at the lid and the engraved writing, _'**Don't forget 3.oct.10'** _"Last year?" Envy sighed at the watch and threw it back into the suitcase along with the scattered clothes.

Just as the wild-haired boy was about to place the photo frame back into the suitcase, he stopped and closed the latches, then placing the frame on the night stall next to Ed, "Wonder if your like me…" he whispered, laying down on the floor next to his bed, the side of Ed's face only just visible from the hard carpet floor.

* * *

"Envy I need you to do something…for me." Lust spoke sadly holding out a knife to a much younger Envy.

"Mother your very silly, like I would do any think for you." Envy grinned and shrugged, staring at the knife.

"Kill yourself my son, please.." Lust whispered.

"Don't be stupid Lust, are you crazy? Why would I do that?" Envy's grin was gone and he had worry in his eyes.

"I hate you…" Lust spoke, "I hate you!" Lust shouted, "I HATE YOU!" She screamed plunging the knife into he throat.

"MOM!" Envy screamed out to his mother as she fell to the ground. Suddenly her body turned dark and black, a blue light then consuming her body. A new shape and new face, a familiar face, Edward Elric.

"E- Ed..?" Envy stuttered grabbing hold of the dead blond, "ED!" Envy cried out now his older self, as crimson tears crawled down his cheeks, turning to red stones as the hit the ground.

"E- Envy…"The corpse spoke, the only motion was tears falling from the closed eyes, and the small motion of his lips, "Envy…I…Love…You."

"Ed?.. ED?.. ED!?"

* * *

Envy shot up his eyes wide and watery from the dream, "W- what.. happened? Did I fall asleep?" Looking up he saw Ed sitting on his bed, legs crossed, staring, "Yeah…your where moving around a lot.. And shouting, you're a bloody loud mouth ya'know.." Ed sighed and stood up, grabbing his suit case and dragging it to the opposite bed, placing it on his _own_ bed, "What's the time?" Envy said while slowly getting up and scratching his head, "Seven.." Ed spoke, taking off his shirt and placing it on the bed, "Six in the afternoon? Wow I was out like a bloody log.." Envy chuckled, but was stopped by a painful glare from Ed, "Seven in the morning…" Envy's eyes widened as he shouted, "WHAT!?"

Ed removed his jeans and threw them on the bed, opening his suitcase to look for some clean boxers, bending over a little, he caught Envy's lustful eye, "The black ones, with the dice on them, there nice, you should wear them.. "Envy stood, and stepped forward with a large grin, his mind screaming as loud as it could to take what is his, "How... Did you?" Ed frowned and rummaged through his clothes, realizing how he knew and blushing because of it.

"You're a right asshole you know Env-"Ed's lips where taken of guard and stopped with a gasp, as cold hands grasped his back trailing along his scars, he quivered the crawled onto the bed, standing up on it and pressing his back against the wall, trying to get away from the crazy lustful teen, "H- Hey! S- Stop it! Get AWAY!" Ed was shaking and nervous , but still extremely angry at Envy.

"Hey Chibi what's with the scars on your back, there pretty hot and all but they look bad…" Envy raised an eyebrow to Ed, loving that he was blushing and absolutely terrified, but still…Those scars didn't look like they were done accidentally.

Ed frowned and jumped off the bed, pushing Envy away a little, "None of your business…Now could your turn round or something?" Ed's blush deepened, he'd never changed underwear with another person in the room, Let alone a paedophile! "Sure thing Chibi.." Envy sighed annoyed that his question was un-answered, he would have to leave it for the future.

The wild-haired's eyes pinned to the side, trying to escape there sockets to see the blond's naked body. He was shoved in the corner as the blond (As quickly as possible.) put his clean pair of underwear on, making sure it _wasn't_ the ones Envy suggested.

Envy's grin grew wider, and wider, his teeth visible, until his whole face was ravished with devilish happiness, he could see just a small glimpse of Ed's lower behind, _that _little made him oh-so more dedicated to making the blond his, for one night anyway.. '_Like all the rest, right? Nothing special, I guess… although, He's probably the cutest kid I've ever seen, I swear his body is perfect, the scars on his back just make him even more fricken' hot…'_

"Done." Ed spoke grabbing an empty school bag from his suitcase and locking it, walking towards the room door he turned his head to Envy. Ed worse a black baggy short sleeved shirt, navy converse shoes, (weirdly like Envy's pair.) and dark blue jeans, "Do you even go to class..?" Ed looked at Envy, knowing the answer, "I have you know Chibi.." Envy stepped forward and looked Ed in the eye, "I am today.." Ed sighed and quickly rushed out the door trying to shut it before Envy could walk out, he didn't manage it.

****

* * *

**_Main school building - On the way to period one - 8:42 AM_**

* * *

****

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT!?" Ed screamed breathing heavily, "Chill out Squirt.. Don't wanna faint again do you?" Envy smiled shrugging and the short-tempered boy, "I'M NOT SHORT!" Ed's shouted, pacing forward and looking for the right room. Stomping Ed turned his head to Envy with a painful stare, "Aren't you gonna go to class?!" Ed exclaimed, "Why? Don't you like my company?" Envy pouted putting his hands on his cheeks, "What gave it away..?" Ed stared and continued to walk forward, at times even trying to loose Envy round the corridors.

****

* * *

**_Period one - English with Miss. Hawkeye : 9:12 AM_**

* * *

****

Ed blushed as he walked in, '_My first lesson and I'm late.._' Placing some of his hair over the bandage around his head Ed bowed his head down in embarrassment, the whole room becoming silent but a few faint whispers about Ed could be heard. Suddenly the whole class went in a up roar as Envy walked in with his hands on his hips and grinning, both Ed and Hawkeye glared at Envy, though Ed was a little confused as to why En- _'Oh.. No' _he thought staring back at the ground, '_I'm in his damn class..' _Ed sighed and looked up at his frowning teacher, "Sorry I'm late Mrs.. I got lost. Heh.."

Dante's eyes grew wide at the blond, and the went towards the brunette next to her, "He's damn cute don't you think Dante?" The brunette whispered with a giggle, the black haired girl sitting opposite to Dante giggled also, "Yes…He is." Dante spoke putting the palm of her hand under her chin, her eyes moving towards Envy, she was quick to realize that all of his attention was focused on Ed.

"Seems we have some competition girls.." Dante grinned looking at Envy, the other two girls also turning there heads in confusion then staring with hatred, "I always get what I want Envy…" Her face darkened, her eyes focused on the short blond,

"Always.."


End file.
